Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, hollow
by Motokolas
Summary: ou quand Zangetsu décide de parler un peu a Hichigo...


**Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, hollow** par Motokolas

Disclaimer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo

Blabla de l'auteur : il faut croire que je suis dans une période d'inspiration. (Dommage qu'elle ne me vienne toujours que tard dans la nuit.) Enfin bref, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau petit texte. En fait j'ai eu l'idée en lisant la review de Amethsyte qui parlait de Zangetsu...

Un grand merci à Akesta en particulier pour tous ses encouragements.

-----------------------------

S'échappant petit morceau par petit morceau depuis le manteau noir du vieil homme, une silhouette entièrement blanche se matérialisa.

-« Et bien que se passe-t-il Zangetsu-san ? » demanda le hollow

Pour seule réponse, l'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

Le double blanc n'eu pas besoin de plus pour comprendre pourquoi il était de sortie : le ciel était menaçant. Encore une fois.

-« Je vois » fit simplement le hollow en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Ils restèrent dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, la voix distordue ne lance :

-« Il va vraiment encore pleuvoir ?! Il est si sensible cet Ichigo, beeeerk » lança Hichigo avec dégoût, tirant sa langue bleue. Puis, plus sérieusement, il ajouta : « La pluie est très fréquente ces derniers temps. Et ça fait un moment qu'j'n'ai pas vu le ciel complètement dégagé. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison cette fois. »

-« Parce que les autres fois, tu savais pourquoi la pluie tombait ?» demanda d'une manière neutre Zangetsu.

Le hollow fut pris au dépourvu, jamais le zanpakutô ne lui posait de questions, encore moins de ce genre.

-« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que j'le sache ou pas ? Ca n'empêcherait pas cet imbécile de faire tomber la pluie quand il le veut ! » Rétorqua le hollow.

-« Non…Et de toute façon je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu connaisses la raison de ce qui le trouble autant. »

-«J'n'ai pas dis que je ne le savais pas » répliqua Hichigo avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-« Mais tu ne le sais pas. » répondit calmement la voix grave de Zangetsu.

-« Et comment tu peux en être si sûr? »

-« Simplement parce que tu t'en serais vanté autrement. »

-« Tch ! T'as du répondant le vieux. » Concéda le double.

Comme Zangetsu n'ajouta rien, Hichigo demanda :

-« Alors, tu ne vas pas me le dire…Ce pourquoi on risque d'être trempé aujourd'hui encore? »

-« Non, je ne te le dirais pas, hollow. Tu n'as qu'à le demander toi-même à Ichigo. »

L'homme blanc se mit à rire.

-« Comme si j'allais le faire ! Et puis je me fiche de ce qui perturbe ce gamin, du moment que ça n'le fait pas crever. »

Le silence de Zangetsu qui suivit en disait plus long qu'un discourt.

-« Quoi ?! C'pas vrai, il n'y pense quand même pas sérieusement ? »

-« J'en ai peur. Cette fois il semble bien décidé à en finir »

-« Il peux pas nous faire ça !!»

-« Je pense que nous sommes le cadet de ses soucis. »

-« Raaa, mais qu'on ce qu'on a fait pour mériter un roi si faible qu'il songe à vouloir disparaître ! »

-« Et lui qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir un hollow comme toi ? »

-« Que veut-tu dire ? J'lui fournis ma puissance quand il le demande non ? »

-«Mais c'est tout ce que tu fais. »

-« J'comprends pas. Qu'est-c'tu crois que je peux faire d'plus ? »

-« Parce que tu vis ici, tu crois le connaître, mais tu n'es même pas capable de me dire ce qui le déprime à ce point. C'est autant à lui d'apprendre à te découvrir que l'inverse. Après tout, ne lui dois-tu pas ton existence ? »

Hichigo eu un choc. Wow ! Zangetsu ne parlait presque jamais, mais quand il le faisait, il était plutôt du genre direct.

-« Tu veux pas non plus qu'j'aille le réconforter pendant que t'y est ! »

-« C'est dans ce but que je t'ai amené ici »

Le hollow cligna des yeux, visiblement surprit.

-« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais à une blague. Et d'abord pourquoi t'y vas pas! C'est pourtant bien toi son Zanpakutô. »

Zangetsu resta parfaitement silencieux et immobile. Hichigo soupira :

-« Tu ne me laisseras pas rentrer tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à sa Majesté…je me trompe ? »

-« Non »

L'homme blanc se leva paresseusement puis disparu du monde intérieur de l'adolescent : Zangetsu avait matérialisé le hollow de la même manière qu'il le faisait pour lui-même afin de parler à Ichigo.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vieil homme quand, un peu plus tard, il vit les nuages se faire moins nombreux et le soleil percer de nouveau.

-« Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, hollow »

----------------------

merci d'avoir lu


End file.
